I've Put a Spell on You
by Red Witch
Summary: Dr. Strange and his bumbling apprentice show up at the X-Mansion just as some other important visitors arrive. Warning: Inspired by too much coffee and cartoons, this may be my most insane completed fic yet!
1. You Can See What's Coming

**Most of these characters are not mine. Even Benny Barumpbump! He comes from the imagination and talent of Fred Hembeck! I just borrowed him and threw him into my deranged universe for the fun of it!**

Todd: You'll steal from anybody won't you ya hack?

**Quiet! With that in mind sit back and enjoy the latest installment of insanity of my Alternate Misfits universe! **

**I've Put a Spell On You**

Chapter 1: You Can See What's Coming

Watching the up and coming young comic Benny Barumpbump you'd just know…

"Hey mutants don't bother me. See I come from a supernatural family. My ex-wife is a witch, my kid is a zombie and my brother the attorney is a vampire! And my former mother in law, well she was so scary Frankenstein's monster took one look at her and screamed!" 

You just know the next Jerry Seinfield he wasn't. However underneath this good-natured portly figure was something unusual. Besides the fact that he looked like a clone of Drew Carey except that he had black hair. Behind those dark thick glasses there was a hidden power lurking, just waiting to be unleashed. No it wasn't a mutant power, but something else of a more magical nature. Too bad the same couldn't be said for his act. 

You see by early evening Benny Barumpbump was just another struggling comedian, but by night he was an apprentice of the dark and secretive arts of sorcery! And his teacher….

"By the horns of the Minotaur," Dr. Strange groaned as he looked at the mess in his study. "What have you done now?" 

"Uh…Well," Benny looked around at the green goo around the room. "You see I had this idea for a joke and maybe I could incorporate some magic into the act. The joke goes…"

"Never mind!" Dr. Strange interrupted him. "I don't want to know. Benny, you have been my apprentice for how long now?"

"A whole year," Benny nodded. "I think I'm getting the hang of it."

"A year," Dr. Strange sighed. "Really. I thought it was longer. Anyway you still need learn to control and focus your magic. It's a very serious responsibility."

"I can't help it Doc," Benny shuffled his feet. "I'm not that serious a guy. I am a comedian you know. Maybe I'm not cut out to be a sorcerer?"

"Now Benny remember what I told you." 

"Uh…Never leave your book of spells in the refrigerator?" 

"Besides that," Dr. Strange sighed. "You don't choose magic, magic chooses you." Under his breath he added. "Although in your case I will never understand why."

"Are you sure that the magic didn't get the wrong address? Cause that happens to me all the time."

"It's…possible. Anyway as the Supreme Sorcerer of this Realm…" 

"Does that include all five boroughs and New Jersey?"

"Benny!"

"Sorry Doc…" 

"As I was saying it is my sworn duty to not only protect this realm from magical forces but to instruct anyone with magical potential like yours. It's not my favorite duty by any stretch of the imagination but it's still my duty none the less. Let's try some spells and mystic chants shall we? This will help you focus your mind. Just repeat after me," Dr. Strange sighed. "Balact, act, niktu…"

"Balact act niktu…"

"Evram mai arik conenay…"

"Evram mai arik conenay…banana fanna foenay….fi fie monay….Conenay!" 

"Oh sweet merciful angel of death take me now!" Dr. Strange shouted. 

"And there isn't any spell that I can't rhyme!" Benny sang. 

"Of all the people on the planet earth," Dr. Strange muttered to himself. "Of all the potential humans who possess magic abilities I had to run into **him** and make **him** my apprentice! I will never, ever again go out to a comedy club to unwind! Benny…"

"Benny! Benny o Enny bannana fanna fo Fenny, fi fie mo Menny! Benny!" 

"Barumpbump this is not the time! Surely you…"

"SHIRLEY! Shirley! Shirley bo berly banana fanna mo merly fi fie foe merly1 Shirley!" Benny sang as he danced around. 

"I give up!" Dr. Strange howled. "There is no teaching this man! I am going to chuck…"

"CHUCK! Chuck! Chuck bo buck banana fanna fo…"

"SHUT UP!" Doctor Strange shouted. Dark fire filled the room.

"Oops," Benny gulped. "Sorry about that." 

"Not half as sorry as I am!" Dr. Strange groaned as he rubbed his temples. Across the room a crystal ball glowed. "What? Oh something has escaped from the spirit world!" 

"What some kind of horrible demon who wants to enslave the planet and eat us for breakfast?" Benny gulped.

"Only if we're very lucky," Dr. Strange sighed as he went over to the crystal ball. "Hmmm. Interesting." 

"What is it Doc?" Benny peeked over his shoulder. "Those are demons?"

"No actually they are more benevolent life forms from the shadow realm. You would call them fairies."

"Really? They look pretty straight to me. Just shows that…"

"NOT THAT KIND OF FAIRY YOU LUNATIC!" Dr. Strange snapped at him. "I'm talking magical beings with fantastic powers."

"Oh, well what are they doing here?"

"Probably have wandered through a tear in the fabric between dimensions," Dr. Strange told him. "Happens all the time. I recognize these three. All right Benny it's high time that you were sent on a mission. Your job is to find these three fairies and bring them back here where I can safely send them back to their own dimension."

"Are you sure I can do this?" Benny gulped. "I mean are they dangerous or something?"

"Benny please, would I send an apprentice of your level out on a dangerous mission where you could get killed?" He thought a minute. "Or maimed. Or eaten. Never to be able to teach you again or listen to your jokes…"

"Doc?" Benny asked.

Dr. Strange seemed lost in pleasant thoughts. Then he shook himself out of it. "Oh where was I? Oh yes, these three are relatively harmless. They're very good-natured and extremely helpful. A little too helpful. They love doing good deeds, especially dealing with matters of a romantic nature."

"Really?" Benny asked. "Maybe they can set me up with a date sometime?"

"I wouldn't if I were you," Dr. Strange told him. "Their accuracy with magic is about…well about the same as yours actually. You should get along like a house on fire. I've lost the signal on one of them but no matter, since the three of them usually stick pretty close together anyway. And the first two are in New York in the town of…Bayville." 

************************************************************************

"X-Men I have a very important announcement to make," Xavier said. The students and faculty were gathered in the library. "Tomorrow morning the Institute will have some very important visitors. So it is important that you be on your best behavior." 

"What kind of visitors?" Jean asked.

"They're from the State Board of Education," Hank told her. "They're here to inspect the Institute to see if it conforms to state regulations."

"What? They're gonna try and close us down?" Kurt asked.

"They can't do that can they?" Rogue asked.

"It's merely a formality," Xavier held up his hands in reassurance. "All schools have to be evaluated from time to time. They are not coming to close us down."

"But they are coming to see if they can find any reasons to try and close us down," Logan said. "Am I right Charles?"

"I'm afraid that may be a possibility," Xavier sighed. "Also they are going to evaluate the students and see if they are capable of going back to a public school. Their recommendations are important for it can help us with all the lawsuits Bayville High has hit us with. I don't need to tell you that I need all of you to be on your best behavior. It's imperative that we make a good impression." 

"Don't worry Professor," Jean said. "You can count on us."

Xavier nodded and left. "Oh this is just great!" Scott grumbled. "As if we didn't have enough problems to deal with!"

"Scott its going to be fine," Jean put a hand on his shoulder. "We'll just be extra careful that's all. I mean we're trained X-Men. Surely we can all behave for one day. What's the worst that can happen?"

**You can see the train wreck coming can't you? **


	2. Enter Heart Fairy Sugar

**Enter Heart Fairy Sugar**

"I can't stand it! I can't stand it! I can't stand it!" Peter wailed as he banged his head on the wall. 

"Hey kid we kind of need the walls non-dented for tomorrow," Logan told him.

"Sorry," Peter sighed. "But it's that Avalanche again…"

"Oh look at the time," Logan made a show of looking at his watch. "Gotta run!" 

"I don't know how he does it!" Peter wailed. "He sent her another romantic e-mail and she read it before I got a chance to delete it! He's getting faster with that thing!" 

"Yeah speaking of fast I gotta…" Logan tried to get away. 

"I mean what do I do Logan?" Peter whined. "What do I do?"

"I know what I'm gonna do," Logan grumbled. "I'm gonna go get a drink." He made his way out of the room.

Peter sighed and went to his room. He sat on his bed and looked at his sketchbook filled with pictures of Kitty. "Oh Kitty…" He sighed.

"She's pretty," A voice said. 

"She is beautiful," Peter sighed. "If only…Wait a minute! Who said that?" 

There before him was a small female, only six inches tall with pink hair and tiny wings. She wore a pink and white dress and had pink and white ribbons in her hair. "Hi there!" She said happily as she hovered in front of him.

Peter gave an exclamation and backed away. "Wh-where did you come from? Are you a mutant?" 

"No silly," She giggled. "I'm a fairy! A Heart Fairy to be precise! Call me Heart Fairy Sugar!" 

"A fairy? You mean like in storybooks?" Peter scratched his head. 

"You got it!" She flew around. She looked at Peter's sketchbook. "That's really good! She's very pretty! You captured her very well."

"Thank you."

"So what's your problem? Doesn't she like you?" 

"She does but there's this other boy," Peter sighed. "She likes him too but he is no good for her! He is a thug! A creep! A…bad influence!" 

"Oh dear," Sugar said. "That's a problem."

"Tell me about it," Peter sighed. 

"I've got it! I'll help you!" Sugar said. "That's what Heart Fairies do! We help the lovelorn and defend love! I can use my magic to help you get the girl of your dreams!" 

"Can you really help me win Kitty's heart?" Peter asked.

"You bet!" Sugar nodded. "In fact, I've got a plan that's foolproof!" 

And that's when things started to go downhill. 


	3. Visitors Come to the XMansion

**Visitors Come to the X-Mansion**

"All right here is the schedule," Xavier informed the X-Men early the following morning. "Our visitors will arrive at precisely 9 o'clock this morning. Scott and Jean will assist Ororo, Logan and I in greeting our visitors. The majority of you will be in class all day with Mr. McCoy."

"Let me guess," Tabitha rolled her eyes. "So that the bigwigs can pop in on a 'surprise' inspection and see how good little mutants we are in class?" 

"Well I wouldn't have put it like that," Xavier said. "Jamie will assist in giving a brief tour of the mansion first."

"Why him?" Bobby asked.

"I get it," Jamie nodded. "They want to show off the cute little kid right?"

"Uh…" Xavier looked a bit uncomfortable.

"Hey no problem," Jamie waved. "I can do that. Besides, I'm a lot cuter and smarter than Bobby here! And I know better than to show them certain parts of the mansion like Cerebro!"

"HEY!" Bobby snapped. 

"He's got a point," Ray shrugged. "So what are Scott and Jean gonna do?"

"We're going to be giving a demonstration in the Danger Room," Jean told him. 

"You're really gonna let them watch a Danger Room session?" Logan asked.

"We need to convince them that mutants are being trained to harness their powers for the good of mankind," Ororo said. "A simple level one walkthrough will be precise." 

"You're only going to run it on level 1?" Logan looked at him. "Why don't you just give them pillows as targets? It would be harder!"

"Logan we don't want to alarm them," Xavier told him. "Just give them a demonstration. That's all."

"Some demonstration," Logan grunted. "Well we'd better get ready."

"I hope this works," Scott sighed as the students went out in the hall. "If it doesn't…"

"It's going to be fine," Jean said. "Don't worry the Professor knows what he's doing."

"It's not the Professor I'm worried about," Scott said. "All it takes is one little thing to go wrong and they're going to try and throw us out. I know it."

"Well aren't you an optimist?" Jean said. "Scott just relax!" 

"I can't relax! This is our future here! Jean I just have this bad feeling," Scott said. "Like a huge disaster is just around the corner and we're headed straight for it!" 

"Scott…" Jean gave him a look. 

"Jean I've had this feeling before you know," Scott told him. "Right before something goes wrong. And sure enough it always happens. Remember Duncan's party where you had a power surge?"

"It's probably just a coincidence," Jean told him.

"Oh yeah?" Scott asked. "Well I also had this feeling before the Sadie Hawkins Dance? Not to mention the cruise we went on which turned into the vacation from Hell. And let's not forget when Avalanche brought Bayville High down around our ears after Cobra attacked us."

"What you're telling me you're a precog now?" Jean grinned. She kissed him on the cheek. "It's going to be fine. You'll see." 

"Hey come on they're here!" Jamie called out to them. 

They went to the doorway. Three people were at the door. One was a regal looking woman with her brown hair in a bun, wearing a tan suit and glasses. "Greetings, I am Ms. Snow."

Beside her was a thin weedy looking man with dark hair in a green suit. "I'm Mr. Ball and this is…"  
"We've met already," A very familiar figure walked into the room.

"Ms. March!" Jean gasped. 

"Yes it's me," Ms. March glared at them. "Though you'd seen the last of me after that party you threw for one of your students eh?" *

"I thought we got rid of you!" Logan said. 

"Funny isn't it?" Ms. March grinned. "To be a teacher you need strict qualifications. But to be an administrator with even more power…you hardly need any. Just a few friends in high places." 

"Well," Xavier was trying not to be taken aback by this turn of events. "Welcome to the Xavier Institute. I'm sure you will find this visit, enlightening."

"Oh we will won't we?" Ms. March grinned maliciously. "Let's forget the formalities, shall we?"

"Um yes," Mr. Ball said timidly. "If you'll kindly start to show us around Mr. Xavier…" 

"Right," Ms. March strode confidently down the hall. "The sooner we start this inspection the sooner we can get out of here." She walked by Scott and Jean and hissed under her breath so only they could hear them. "And the sooner I can close this freak show down and throw you worthless misfits out in the gutter where you belong!" 

"This is gonna be fun," Logan growled underneath his breath. The others went ahead leaving Scott and Jean behind. 

"You were saying?" Scott looked at Jean. 

"Maybe you do have some precog abilities," Jean muttered. 

************************************************************************

"Okay according to this magical doohickey," Benny sat on a tree just outside the mansion. He looked at a strange instrument in the palm of his hand. "Two of the fairies are right inside this place. Wow sure is fancy. I have a feeling I've seen this place on the news before. Oh well. Time to go to work. Now if I were a fairy where would I hide?" 

"Hello!" 

Benny nearly fell out of the tree. "Whoa? Who said that?" 

"Hi there!" A fairy with turquoise hair and a white and turquoise outfit fluttered up to him. "I'm Heart Fairy Sweet. What's your name?" 

"I'm Mystic Apprentice Benny Barumpbump," Benny said. "Boy am I glad I found you. Dr. Strange sent me…"

"That old fuddy duddy?" Sweet rolled her eyes. "Bo-ring!" 

"I know but you see…" Benny began.

"Can't catch me!" Sweet flew away laughing. 

"Oh no you don't!" Benny said. "Now if I can get this to work…" He took out a small cloth which grew in size to be a magic carpet. He got on it and started to chase the fairy but he couldn't stay on. He fell to the ground face first. "Ow…That didn't go well." 

He looked up and saw Lockheed standing over him growling. "Nice dragon…" Benny gulped. 

*** This was way back in 'My Big Fat Mutant Birthday Party'. Go read it if you haven't already! Oh dear. Now things are about to get really weird. Really really weird! **


	4. Why Can't We Always Have Class Like This...

**Why Can't We Always Have Class Like This?**

"This is not going according to plan," Benny gulped as he ran away from Lockheed's blasts. "Now where did I put that magic wand I 'borrowed' from the Doc? It's gotta be in here somewhere!" He reached into a bag and pulled out a small ball. "That's not it!" He threw it over his shoulder. 

The ball grew in size and started to bounce all over the place. It grew to be the size of a large wrecking ball and bounced away. "Fat lot of good that did!" Benny groaned as he kept throwing other things out of his bag. "This can't get any worse!"

That's when he noticed some lasers activating right in front of him. "Okay I was wrong…" Benny gulped. 

************************************************************************

"One of the most fantastic plays ever written was A Midsummer's Night's Dream by William Shakespeare," Hank spoke to the class. "It was a wonderful farce about love, laughter, misdirection and magic." 

"It is a total snoozefest…" Tabitha yawned. 

"I hear you," Kitty sighed. None of the students in the class were happy about the lecture. 

In the back of the classroom Remy stifled a yawn. He was sitting next to Peter. "Man this is so dull. All this stuff about fairies and magic. Total bogus…"

"Oh I don't know…" Peter looked around nervously. 

"This play brings together several elements and questions of illusion…verses reality…" Hank yawned. "The bringing together of fairies and mortals…The absurdity of a…play…(Yawn) within a …(yawn) play…is…ZZZZZZZZZZZZ." Hank fell to his desk and began to snore. 

"Uh…Mr. McCoy?" Kitty asked. Hank kept snoring. She walked up to the desk. "Mr. McCoy?" 

"Man I've heard of boring lectures but when the teacher falls asleep during them…" Tabitha scratched her head. 

"But Mr. McCoy loves this stuff!" Bobby told her. "Doesn't make sense!"

While the rest of the class went up front to try and wake up the teacher, Peter hung back. "Where are you?" He hissed. "You were supposed to put Kitty to sleep! Not Beast!" 

"Oops," Sugar peeked out from underneath a desk. "Sorry. My aim was off. I'll do better next time." 

"How hard is it to aim a magic wand?" Peter whispered angrily as Sugar flew upwards. 

"Wands are for sissies," Sugar sniffed. She brought out a mini bazooka. "Magic Missile of Sleep Attack!" She fired it. Unfortunately she missed her target again and instead it hit both Rogue and Remy. "Oops," She gulped as the both fell to the floor sound asleep. 

"What the heck…?" Sam looked over and his jaw gaped. "What is that?"

"What is what?" Peter asked innocently. "I do not see anything. I do not see any fairies flying around." 

"Is that a fairy?" Kurt gasped. 

"Oh Kurt you are so funny…" Peter gulped. "Ha ha. Very funny. A fairy with a bazooka! How silly. Now where were we in the lecture?" He grabbed a book and pretended to read. 

"Colossus…" Tabitha tapped her foot and folded her arms. "Who's your little friend?"

"What friend I see no friend…" Peter ignored her and kept his nose in the book. "Oh look Act I scene I…" 

"Peter what the hell is a fairy doing in the classroom?" Ray snapped.

"That is a very politically incorrect statement Ray," Peter looked up. 

"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!" Ray snapped. "NOW START TALKING!" 

"Oh chill out!" Sugar aimed her bazooka at Ray. "Magic Missile of Sleep!" And of course soon Ray fell to the ground asleep. "Okay the next one's for your girlfriend!" 

"Oh no!" Kitty gulped.

"Everybody scatter!" Kurt shouted. 

Sugar aimed her bazooka. "Magic Missile of Sleep Attack!" She fired a few rounds. Kitty phased through the strange missile only for it to hit Roberto and Amara. Forge got it in the next round. 

"They're falling like flies!" Kurt yelled as he teleported out of the way of a missile attack.

"NO!" Peter grabbed Sugar. "No more missiles! No!"

"But it's fun!" Sugar whined.

"No! No more Magic Missile!" Peter snapped.

"You're no fun anymore," Sugar grunted.

"Is anybody still awake?" Bobby asked. The only people left awake were Kitty, Tabitha, Kurt and Bobby as well as Peter. 

"Well sis," Sweet flew in. "I see you're doing your usual bang up job with helping people." 

"Oh yeah like you're that much better," Sugar grumbled. 

"Two fairies?" Kurt gasped. "I don't believe this!"

"Look who's talking!" Sweet snapped. "A blue demon!" 

"He's not a demon," Sugar said. "You know perfectly well that real demons aren't blue! Purple, green, gray, red and black yes, but never blue!" 

"Okay Colossus what is going on here?" Bobby folded his arms. "Why is half the class including the teacher asleep?"

"That was an accident," Sugar said. "I only intended to put Kitty to sleep. Oops!" 

"What?" Kitty yelled. She glared at Peter. "Peter…" 

"Ha ha…" Peter gulped. "Is funny story." 

************************************************************************

Meanwhile in the Professor's office Ms. March and the other two inspectors were grilling Xavier. "Professor Xavier to say that your school's charter is not properly written is an understatement," Ms. March said stiffly. "It fails to follow the current guidelines of the New York Department of Education. That is a serious charge."

"You can't tell me that you're going to fault us for a few words on paper?" Logan snapped at her. "I mean our goal is to educate mutants on how to control their powers. How complicated does that have to be?" 

"Actually Mr. Logan Regulations specifically state…" Mr. Bell began to speak when suddenly a loud thumping noise interrupted him. "What was that?" 

"It sounded like it was from the front," Ms. Snow looked out the window. "OH MY!"

To everyone's shock a huge ball tumbled down and crashed on top of a car parked in the driveway. The strange ball bounced merrily on its way but the car was flat as a pancake. "MY CAR!" Ms. March shouted as the giant ball bounced down the driveway. "THAT THING SMASHED MY CAR!" 

"I hear something!" Ms. Snow flinched. "Is that the sound of lasers?"

"WHAT KIND OF SCHOOL ARE YOU RUNNING YOU MANIAC?" Ms. March shouted. "I…I…" There was a blank look on her face. 

Xavier had his hand to his head. "There is nothing wrong," He said softly. "The school's charter is fine. You did not hear any lasers and you car is fine. You came by taxi."

"Good call," Ororo told him. 

The three inspectors stood there slightly dazed. "Okay new plan," Xavier sighed. "Scott you and Ororo take them down to the Danger Room. They won't come out of it for a few minutes so that should give you plenty of time to get them down there. Jean you and Jamie hide what's left of the car in the garage and clean up after it. Then I want the two of you to head back to the Danger Room immediately. I'll stall them somehow." 

"What about that huge ball?" Jean asked. "Suppose it gets onto the street?"

"No the wall stopped it," Jamie looked out the window. 

"Well we can always say it's a piece of art," Scott grumbled as he and Ororo led the dazed inspectors out. 

"Now where did that ball come from?" Xavier wondered as Jean and Jamie ran off. 

"I think I have a clue," Logan pointed at a nearby monitor. 

"The lasers are activated," Xavier frowned. 

"Charles…I think we have an intruder," Logan growled. "I'm gonna go take a walk." 

************************************************************************

"So let me get this straight…" Tabitha looked at the fairies. "Lover Boy here wanted to get in good with Kitty and you wanted to help him by putting her to sleep?" 

"You know like in Sleeping Beauty?" Sugar grinned.

"Oh man that spell never works," Sweet groaned. "I can't tell you how many times she's screwed this spell up!"

"It's a great spell!" Sugar snapped. 

"It is not!" Sweet snapped.

"Is too!" 

"Is not!" 

"Is too!" 

"Is…"

"HOLD IT!" Tabitha shouted. "Here's a dumb question, how do we wake them up?"

"With a kiss of love of course!" Sugar rolled her eyes. "Duh!"

"That's gonna be a problem for Rogue…" Kurt gulped. "On so many levels." 

"You mean all I gotta do to wake up my Sammy is kiss him?" Tabitha sat him up.

"That's the idea," Sweet said. 

"Well," Tabitha shrugged. "Here goes…" She kissed Sam on the lips. 

Sam's eyes fluttered. "Tabby?"

"Hey it works!" Bobby said. 

"Welcome back Sam!" Tabitha grinned.

"Back?" Sam looked up and saw the two fairies. Then he fainted. 

"Oh great," Tabitha rolled her eyes. "That was a roaring success!" 

"Hey don't blame us for your boyfriend's fainting," Sugar said. 

"Well I am not kissing Mr. McCoy that's for sure," Bobby grumbled.

"It has to be a kiss of love that will wake them," Sweet said. "Or until the spell wears off. Speaking of spells I just remembered what I came to warn you about Sugar! There's this dorky sorcerer's apprentice after us trying to take us back to our dimension! Fortunately I left him with a cute little purple dragon to play with." 

"Lockheed?" Kitty asked. "That's my dragon!" 

"You mean there's another person being chased around the mansion by Kitty's insane pet dragon?" Kurt groaned. "Wonderful! Logan is gonna love this!" 

"That's not important right now," Kitty said. "We have bigger problems to worry about! Like those inspectors coming to visit our class! I'm pretty sure that a sleeping teacher as well as half the kids isn't going to impress them!" 

"Don't worry!" Sugar said. "I've got it covered! I'll delay 'em long enough to give them time to wake up!" 

"How long will that take?" Kurt asked.

"Only a couple of hours," Sugar indicated her magic bazooka. "Good thing I set it on low." 

"Will you put that thing away?" Sweet snapped. "It's caused enough trouble!" 

"Touchy, touchy…" Sugar groaned as she flew off. 

"Maybe I should help her out," Sweet sighed as she flew after her. 

"So now what do we do?" Bobby asked.

"Well anybody got a deck of cards?" Kitty asked. 

"I got some from Gambit," Peter took them from Remy's pocket. 

"Look I know we're mutants and all but how is it we keep attracting all these weirdoes?" Kurt asked. 

"Well at least class isn't as boring as I thought it was going to be today," Tabitha shrugged. 


	5. It Just Got Weirder

**It Just Got Weirder**

"Okay I think I've got it!" Benny grabbed a wand out of his pouch. He used it to zap the lasers. Unfortunately the lasers then turned into giant plants that attacked him. "This is not what I had in mind!" He zapped them again. They melted into metal heaps. 

"Well that's over with," Benny sighed wiping his brow. "Now all I have to worry about is the dragon."

"That's the least of your worries bub," Logan growled. 

"Uh hello?" Benny grinned nervously. "You didn't see a fairy flying around by any chance did you?" Logan unsheathed his claws. "I guess not." 

************************************************************************

"So this is the infamous 'Danger Room' I keep hearing about," Ms. March sniffed. "Doesn't look like much to me." 

"Well it is mostly holograms," Xavier told her. "It is merely a simulation. A tool to help students deal with their mutant abilities."

Jean ran in wearing her uniform. "Sorry I'm late, Jamie's uh…taking care of things." 

"It's about time," Ms. March looked at her watch. "We haven't got all day. We do have a cab coming later on you know?"

"Uh yes…" Xavier said. "Computer initiate program 'Safewalk' level 1. Below Scott and Jean demonstrated their abilities on various clay targets. "As you can see my students are well versed in…"He looked around and saw some pink smoke rising where the inspectors were. "Where did they…?" 

"IS THAT A FLAMETHROWER?" Mr. Ball could be heard screaming. They looked down and saw the inspectors were in the Danger Room with the X-Men running for their lives. 

"Initiating level 12," The computer said. "Program Corridor of Doom!" 

"Cyclops! Jean! Get them out of there!" Ororo shouted. 

"HOW DID THEY GET INTO THE DANGER ROOM?" Xavier yelled. 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The inspectors screamed as the giant buzz saw came closer.

************************************************************************

Back in the classroom…

"Did you hear a scream?" Kitty asked. 

"Nah you're imagining things," Bobby told her. "I call." 

They were all playing poker while the rest of the class was asleep, using M&M's as chips. "Read 'em and weep boys," Tabitha grinned. "Full house!" 

"Aw man!" Kurt groaned. "Not again! There go all my candies!"

"You're just lucky it's not strip poker," Tabitha told him.

"Shouldn't we be like doing something about all this?" Kitty asked. 

"Hey we promised the grown ups we'd stay here in the classroom and not leave," Sam told her.

"My Sammy's got a point," Tabitha said. "Okay who's up for some more?" 

************************************************************************

"Knives…fire...knives…fire…" Ms. Snow twitched. They had been rescued and were back in the Danger Room observation room. Their clothes got singed and Ms. March's hair was sticking out. 

"Charles…" Ororo sighed.

"The Danger Room session went smoothly…" Xavier sighed putting his hand to his head. "You were not attacked. However you did accidentally open an oven during a Home Economics class…" 

"Scott, Jean…" Ororo sighed. "Go take five. This might take a while." 

"How did they get in the Danger Room?" Jean asked as they walked the hallways. 

"And how did that program get to level 12 so fast?" 

"Thank god the Professor can alter memories," Scott sighed. "Otherwise we'd be so screwed! What is going on here? Is it me or are things getting more screwed up than usual?" 

"It is a little odd," Jean remarked. "You don't think the Misfits are involved do you?"

"I don't know," Scott said. "It's possible but they would have showed themselves by now. Something about all this is so weird." 

"Come on it's going to be okay," Jean put her arms around him. "Everything will work out."

"As long as more things don't get screwed up," Scott sighed. 

"We'll get to the bottom of this I promise, okay?" Jean inched her face closer.

"Okay," Scott sighed. They were about to kiss when they felt a sensation, like they were being watched. And they were, by a turquoise haired fairy. 

"Oh don't stop on my account," Sweet twittered. "Keep going."

"Jean…" Scott looked at Sweet. "Please tell me I am hallucinating." 

"You're not," Jean said.

"You could have said I was just to humor me!" Scott told her. 

"Bye bye!" Sweet laughed as she flew away. 

"Well I think we've just got a clue as to what's going on here," Scott grumbled as they followed her. 

**You think that's weird? You haven't seen weird yet! What happens when Benny and Logan clash? Oh god you won't believe it! I wrote it and I can't believe it! Stick around for insanity gone wild! **


	6. Tell Me I'm Hallucinating

**If you thought it was weird before…it's about to get weirder. A lot weirder. What was in those three Coffee Coolatas I drank? **

**Tell Me I'm Hallucinating**

"What is that?" Scott asked as they chased Sweet outside.

"If I didn't know better I'd say it was a fairy," Jean told him. "What in the world…?"

They saw a bouncing hat cross their path. Every now and then a dove or a rabbit would cough out of it. "Okay that was weird," Scott gulped.

Lockheed flew over to them barking. "What is it Lockheed?" Jean asked. "Come on boy show me!" They ran over to an area of the garden. Then they stopped cold at the sight.

"Holy…" Scott gasped. 

"Uh…Scott is that what I think it is?" Jean's mouth fell open. 

"What are you looking at Red?" Logan snarled.

"Logan?" Scott's jaw dropped as well. Right in front of him was a huge black unicorn with metallic hooves and a metal horn. 

"Not…one word…." Logan snarled. 

"How…?" Scott asked.

"Ask him!" Logan indicated with his head. Benny was stuck up a tree clinging for dear life.

"Now I can understand that you're a bit miffed at what I did," Benny told him. "But it's not that bad."

"NOT THAT BAD?" Logan shouted. "I LOOK LIKE A CYBORG VERSION OF SEABISCUT! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?" 

"Well he turned you into a…" Jean began.

"I KNOW WHAT HE TURNED ME INTO RED!" Logan stomped his hoof. 

"Um…excuse me," Benny waved. "You'd probably want to know what's going on here right?"

"That would be nice," Scott said. "Are you a mutant?"

"No, I'm a sorcerer. Well not a real sorcerer, I'm a sorcerer in training," Benny explained. "Benny Barumpbump at your service! Uh could you help me down please?"

Jean used her telekinesis to bring him down. "Thanks," Benny brushed himself off. 

"Okay I want some answers here," Scott told him. 

"Well you see I'm trying to track down these three fairies," Benny explained. "And at least two of them are hiding around here and I was chasing one of them when this dragon cornered me then I got caught by your security system and by the time I managed to get myself out of that mess he showed up. When he popped those claws out at me I kind of over reacted."

"YOU THINK?" Logan snapped. 

"Let me get this straight…You turned Wolverine…into a unicorn?" Jean asked. "I don't believe this!"

"Yeah I know," Benny scratched his head. "I was going for a puppy. Weird." 

"WEIRD IS NOT THE WORD!" Logan snarled as he menaced Benny. 

"Look I'm really sorry I did that," Benny apologized. "But you kind of freaked me out there."

"If you don't change me back…" Logan snarled. "You are going to get even more freaked out! Get the point!" He pointed his horn straight at Benny's throat. 

"Okay…okay take it easy!" Benny backed off. "I'll change you back…once I figure out how exactly I did it." He looked in his pouch. "Now where is that emergency book of reverse spells? Hey what's this mirror for?" Benny brought out a rather large compact mirror. He opened it up and looked at it. "Hey there's no reflection in this thing! All I see is black!"

"You're gonna be see hoof marks all over your face if you don't…" Logan began. 

Then there was a shriek. "Oh dear," Benny gulped as he saw Ororo with the three inspectors coming their way. 

"Is that what I think it is?" Ms. Snow gasped. 

"What? A unicorn? There is no unicorn here!" Scott waved his arms and tried to block their view of Logan. 

"This is so humiliating…" Logan growled under his breath. 

"Is that a dragon?" Mr. Ball blinked at Lockheed. 

"I told you they had a dragon here but noooo, you wouldn't listen to me!" Ms. March snapped. "Of course I had no idea you had other animals in your menagerie here too! What else do you people have flying around here? Maybe a Pegasus or a griffin?" 

"That could be arranged," Benny said. 

"Who…?" Ororo looked at Benny.

"Uh guest lecturer," Jean thought quickly. "Magician. Have them all the time to talk about careers."

"I guess that profession makes sense for mutants," Mr. Ball shrugged. 

"Oh a unicorn! I knew they were real! I knew it!" Ms. Snow had stars in her eyes. "I always wanted to ride a unicorn of my very own!" 

"No…way," Logan grunted. He turned tail and ran. 

"UNICORN! UNICORN! COME BACK YOU PRECIOUS THING!" Ms. Snow shouted happily as she chased after Logan. 

"Ms. Snow please don't tease their unicorn!" Mr. Ball shouted. He ran after her. 

"Oh for crying out loud Ms. Snow get a grip!" Ms. March shouted as she chased after her as well. 

"This is so not good," Scott moaned. 

"Wait was that…?" Ororo's eyes widened.

"Logan, yeah," Scott said. "We'll explain later. Come on!" They ran off after them. Unfortunately Benny had dropped the strange mirror to the ground and left it open. No one noticed a long black tentacle sneaking out of the mirror. 

**It's going to get stranger and weirder and wilder folks! Ha Ha! **


	7. Enter the Final Heart Fairy

**Enter the Final Heart Fairy**

"Well are you ready to observe the class?" Xavier asked the inspectors when they walked back inside. "Wait…where's Ms. Snow?" 

"Ms. Snow is still chasing that unicorn you have around," Ms. March groaned. "It was easier just to let her do it." 

"Unicorn?" Xavier looked at her. "What unicorn?" 

"Don't play dumb with us Xavier we know about the unicorn and the dragon here," Ms. March said. "How many other animals do you have on campus, that's what I'd like to know! Are you also running a mythological animal sanctuary here or what?"

"I'm afraid I…" Xavier began when Jean and Scott ran in.

*_Professor don't ask, _Jean warned him telepathically. _I'll explain later. Let's just say Logan ran into some interesting visitors. *_

"Okay…" Xavier blinked. He wheeled down the hallway. He sent out a telepathic message. _*Hank…we're on our way…Hank? Hank!*_ The full horror of realizing that Hank was unconscious hit him. "You know there are other parts of the Institute you haven't seen yet…" 

"No the sooner we see the classroom the better," Ms. March told him. "And the faster we can get out of here. Is this it?"

"Yes but…" Xavier cringed at the sight of Hank and half the class snoring while other students were rapidly trying to hide the card game they were playing. 

"What is going on here?" Ms. March shouted. "Are you playing poker?"

"No…" Bobby spoke with dozens of M&M's in his mouth. 

"What kind of class is this?" Mr. Bell shouted.

"Free period?" Kitty said weakly. She sent a thought in Xavier's direction. * _Professor I swear it's not what it looks like! Please! Please believe me! *_

*It's those fairies right? The ones that are running around the Institute or was it that magician? * Jean asked telepathically.

_*Fairies. What magician? * _Kitty looked at her. 

"I'll explain later," Jean sighed. 

"You'll explain now young lady!" Ms. March shouted. "What is going on here?"

"Professor…" Jean sighed. 

"Here we go again…" Xavier sighed as he put his hand to his temple as he started to rearrange their memories for the third time that day. 

************************************************************************

"All right what's the situation Scott?" Xavier asked. Scott, Jean and Benny were in his office. 

"I sent Multiple out with the inspectors to have them wander about the garden a bit," Scott told him. "They think they saw a well behaved class in action. Ororo's watching over the class, the ones that are still awake anyway." 

"All right let's look at this rationally…" Xavier spoke more to himself than anyone else. "You Mr. Barumpbump are a sorcerer's apprentice and there are fairies loose in my school creating mischief. One of my instructors is asleep along with half the class. And another one of my instructors has been turned into a unicorn…" 

"Yeah and all on the same day the inspectors show up," Scott groaned. "Disaster…I knew it."

"Scott don't rub it in," Jean grumbled. 

"Okay the first thing we need to do is to get Logan back to his normal self," Xavier sighed. 

"Or whatever passes for it," Scott grinned. 

"Don't worry! I've figured it out," Benny took out his wand. "All we need to do is to find him and…" 

"COME BACK MY PRETTY UNICORN!" Ms. Bell could be heard outside. 

"Somehow I don't think that will be too hard," Jean sighed as she looked out the window. "Come on Benny!" She opened the window and they floated down. Jean used her powers to wipe Ms. Bell's mind (Not that hard a feat) and put her into a trance. 

"Okay here goes…" Benny waved his wand and soon Logan was back to his normal self. 

"Are you okay?" Jean asked. 

"Yeah thank god…" Logan looked at his hands. He popped out his claws. "That's it! I'm gonna kill him!" 

"Logan not now!" Scott shouted out the window. "We need his help to get rid of the fairies!"

"Fairies?" Logan raised an eyebrow. "What fairies?" 

************************************************************************

"Will you stop that?" Ororo shouted. 

"But you have such pretty hair!" Sugar pouted. "Why won't you let us play with it?" Both of them were playing with her hair. 

"Bet you can't wait until that Benny dude gets those fairies out of your hair huh?" Tabitha grinned. 

"Considering the circumstances I think I can understand the situation you students were in," Ororo sighed. "But Colossus I expected better of you!" 

"Oh give him a break teach," Sam said. "There was no way he was gonna know this was gonna happen. At least things will get back to normal soon."

That's when something teleported into the room via the Mass Device. "Oh no…" Ororo blanched when she saw who it was. "Not you two!" 

There before them was Lance and Shipwreck. Lance and Shipwreck were each in a knight's outfit and both were riding on top of a white horse. "Behold my love!" Shipwreck called out. "Your knight in shining armor has arrived!"

"No…" Ororo put her head in her hands. "Shipwreck and Avalanche…please…not now! Not today! Not now! I can't deal with this!" 

"Deal with what?" Lance looked around. "Hey what's going on here? Why is Beast asleep?" 

"Why are you two idiots on horses?" Peter snapped. "Where did you get them anyway?"

"I think I know…" Sugar went to a saddlebag on the side of Lance's horse and opened it up. "Yup. I knew it!" 

"Okay, okay you caught me," A purple haired fairy flew out of the bag. "It was my idea!"

"Great going Syracuse!" Sweet groaned. 

"Syracuse?" Kitty blinked.

"Hey give me a break! I have 280 sisters," Syracuse told her. "By the time they got to me all the good names were taken!" 

"Let me guess," Peter looked at Lance. "She offered to help you win Kitty's heart, am I right?"

"How did you…?" Lance began to ask. Then he saw the other fairies. "Oh."

"Are there any more of you around here?" Ororo asked angrily. 

"Nope just the three of us," Syracuse said. "Together we are the Heart Fairies of Love! Bringing joy and happiness…"

"All right all right that's enough!" Ororo shouted. "And you two go home! We have enough disasters going on today!" 

"Don't I get a kiss first?" Shipwreck asked sweetly. Then Ororo's eyes flashed. "Uh…is that a yes or a no?"

************************************************************************

"I swear if any of you breathes a word about what happened to me today to anyone…" Logan growled as they went back inside. Now Logan, Xavier, Scott and Benny were walking the hallways. Jean was returning the rather bewildered Ms. Snow back to the group and was sent to make sure they were away from the class. 

"Logan I promise none of us will say anything," Scott told him. He still couldn't help grinning. "You sure you're okay? Do you want anything? A sugar cube maybe?"

"Oh great now Slim is making fun of me!" Logan rolled his eyes. "Thanks a lot Barumpbump!" 

"I said I was sorry!" Benny snapped. 

"You're gonna be a lot sorrier if you don't…" Logan sniffed the air. "Oh no…"

"Now what?" Scott groaned.

"Hey how you doin'?" Todd called out. He, Althea, Wanda, Pietro, Fred and Xi were in the hallway. "You seen Shipwreck or Lance anywhere?"

"Of course!" Scott threw up his hands. "Of course the Misfits would show up! The perfect end to a perfect day! What are you doing here?"

"Looking for Lance and Shipwreck duh," Fred rolled his eyes.

"You're not supposed to be here today!" Scott snapped.

"Why?" Xi asked.

"Because of the inspectors! Remember?" Scott told him. 

"What inspectors?" Althea asked. "What are you talking about?" 

"Didn't Xavier tell you about them?" Scott growled.

"Me?" Xavier looked at Scott. "I thought Logan or Hank told them?" 

"No we thought Scott would tell them about the inspectors," Logan said.

"Why would I tell them about the inspectors?" Scott asked. "Why would I say something stupid like don't come. You know that would be an invitation for them to ignore me and come anyway!"

"Actually he's right about that," Todd said. "Hey who's this guy? One of the inspector dudes?"

"No I'm sorcerer's apprentice and comedian Benny Barumpbump," Benny shook his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Hey nice to meet you too," Todd said. "This is my girl Althea, that's Fred, Wanda, Pietro…"

"Look now is not the time for introductions!" Scott interrupted him. "Look we have bigger problems right now! There's some state inspectors looking at the school and there are some fairies on the loose we have to get rid of!" 

Fred gave him a look. "I don't think they prefer to be called that anymore Slim," He said. "They're called homo…" 

"NOT THAT KIND OF FAIRY BLOB! REAL FAIRIES WITH LITTLE TINY WINGS!" Scott shouted flapping his arms. "You know little people who fly around and do magic!" 

"Cyclops have you and Logan been sampling Xavier's liquor cabinet again?" Wanda asked.

"No he's serious there really are…" Xavier stopped himself. He looked at Logan and Scott. "What did she mean by **again**?" 

"Hey it was after we gave Kitty a driving lesson and sampled one of her muffins!" Logan snapped. "We both needed a break!"

"Wait you mean there really is some tiny people with wings flying around?" Pietro asked.

"That's what I told you guys!" Todd said. "I told you there was this little girl with wings talking to Lance and Shipwreck and getting dating advice and…"

"Wait those two are here too?" Logan asked.

"Yeah that's why we're here duh!" Fred told him. He looked at Pietro. "Kinda slow isn't he?" 

"Oh great this is all we need!" Scott threw up his hands. "We have to find them before…" He heard a loud clap of thunder. "Never mind." 

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLPPP!" Shipwreck rode by clinging on a horse for dear life. Another riderless horse followed him. 

"Oh dear…" Xavier sighed. He saw Lance and the remaining class members walk up to them. Not to mention Ororo and the three fairies. "Let me guess, he hit on you?"

"Bingo," Lance groaned. "Good thing I got off my horse before it went running off. Of course it would have been better if I hadn't fallen off of it." 

"Mr. Barumpbump please take these fairies away before more things happen!" Xavier groaned. 

"You mean like that?" Lance pointed out the window. Outside Jean, Multiple and the inspectors were running from a huge black dragon like demon chasing them. 

"Oh…lord," Xavier groaned. "My head is gonna hurt the rest of the week I just know it!" 

**Next up a big ol' battle with a demon with another dimension, some bickering fairies and more crazy fun! Yippee! **


	8. Feuding Faries and Other Disasters

**Feuding Fairies and Other Disasters**

"How does stuff like this keep happening to us?" Scott grumbled as he shot an optic blast at the demon. 

"Just lucky I guess," Lance said. He had removed most of his armor and sent a tremor at the demon. 

"Where did this thing come from?" Kitty asked.

"The mirror!" Benny shouted. "I remember now! The Doc said it was some kind of portal! I must have dropped it and left it open!" 

"Oh great!" Logan growled. "Well get it!"

"Uh…" Benny scratched his head. "I don't remember where…"

"Elf! Help him will ya?" Logan snapped. Kurt took Benny by the hand and they teleported to another section of the Institute. 

"HELP ME!" Ms. Snow screamed. Mr. Ball shielded her with his body as Jean used her telekinesis to move them out of the way of a demon fire blast. 

"This is all your fault Sugar!" Syracuse snapped. 

"My fault?" Sugar snapped.

"If you hadn't been helping that Colossus get Kitty when clearly she belongs with Avalanche…" Syracuse began.

"Whoa! Hold on sister!" Sugar got in her face. "It's Colossus that belongs with Kitty! Not Avalanche! It was written in the stars!" 

"Oh please you said the same thing about Elizabeth Taylor and her last husband! It's Avalanche that's the perfect match for Kitty!" 

"Wrong! It's Colossus!" 

"Avalanche!" 

"Colossus!" 

"Avalanche!"

"Colossus!" 

"Um this really isn't the time to be arguing right now!" Kitty snapped. "Can you two like wait until we get rid of the demon here?" 

"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!" Both fairies snapped at Kitty. 

"Avalanche!" Syracuse grabbed a mini bazooka out of nowhere.

"Colossus!" Sugar grabbed her own bazooka. Soon both of them started firing at each other. Instead of hitting each other, they were coming dangerously close to the X-Men. 

"Oh this is just perfect!" Scott shouted. "Just what we need!" 

"It was bad enough with a middle aged Harry Potter running around…" Logan growled.

"Hey I'm only thirty two!" Benny snapped as he ran up. "I've got the mirror! Now all we have to do…" 

As Benny held up the mirror both fairies shot off a blast of magic at the same time. Both blasts hit the mirror at full force. Before they knew it, an equally large purple dragon like demon emerged from the mirror.

"Oops," Sugar gulped.

"Now you've done it!" Sweet snapped.

"ME?" Both fairies shouted. They pointed at each other. "IT WAS HER! NO IT WASN'T! YOU LITTLE LIAR!" They started to fight each other again. 

"Well for once you can't say the Misfits screwed this up!" Pietro groaned as he dodged a fire blast. 

"Great now we have two demons!" Lance groaned as he watched the monsters tear up the landscape. 

"And now…" Benny held up the broken mirror. "Now we really have a big problem!" 

"Two big problems!" Bobby shouted. He shot off an ice blast at the demons. The demons shot fire at him. The force of the fire blasted so hard it knocked down several X-Men and Misfits. The fire reached towards the terrified inspectors and there was no one near to help them.

"I've got it!" Benny used his wand. Instantly the three inspectors turned to stone right before the demon fire landed on them. 

"HOW IS THAT BETTER?" Scott shouted. 

"Well they're not burned," Benny said matter of factly.

"SISTERS KNOCK IT OFF!" Sweet shouted. "We have to help stop these monsters!" She dodged a fire blast. "Or at the very least get them to stop blowing fire all over the place…"

"Got it!" Sugar nodded. She sent off a magic blast that placed muzzles on the demons. 

"And I've got it!" Syracuse created huge nets to trap them. 

"Well at least that's over…" Kitty sighed. "And all it took was the complete destruction of our back yard."

"Not to mention turning the inspectors into statues yo," Todd pointed. 

"Don't worry," Benny said. "It's a temporary spell. They'll be back to normal in about …three seconds. I think." Suddenly the stone crumbled leaving three very dazed inspectors standing there. "Hey all right! For once something worked!" 

"Well that's good to know," Scott sighed. 

"Oh I nearly forgot, the spell does have one side effect," Benny said. "Anyone whose memories have been altered within the past 24 hours will regain them instantly and those memories cannot be altered again. But hey, what are the odds of that happening?" 

"Oh…no…" Xavier groaned as he looked at the inspectors who were not very happy right now. 


	9. Dr Strange Steps in Finally!

**Dr. Strange Steps In (Finally!) **

"Oh you have done it now Xavier!" Ms. March snarled. "You have really done it now! Did you really think you could get away with this? Monsters running amok, teachers and students asleep in class, students gambling in class, destroying personal property!"

"Let's not forget attempted murder!" Ms. Snow snapped. "Trying to turn us into statues!"

"And god only knows how many weapons violations you have on this school," Mr. Bell groaned. 

"Oh this is so bad…" Scott groaned as the inspectors continued their tirade on the lawn. 

"We are so busted…" Kitty moaned. 

Shipwreck walked up to the group. He looked a bit wobbly. "Well I finally got off the damn horse," He grumbled. He looked at the scene. "What'd I miss?"

"Oh just a demon fight and Xavier's going to get his school closed down," Lance told him. 

"Oh," Shipwreck nodded.

"I don't know why I didn't manage to say anything before!" Ms. March continued her tirade. "Why didn't…I…YOU TRIED TO ERASE MY MIND DIDN'T YOU?"

"Too bad there wasn't that much to erase in the first place," Shipwreck cracked.

"SHUT UP!" Ms. March shouted. "Illegally erasing someone's mind? That's another charge!"

"Uh I don't know if mind erasing is technically illegal…" Xavier gulped.

"WELL IT SHOULD BE!" Ms. March shouted. 

"Kids something tells me that the Professor might be going away for quite a while," Shipwreck said. 

"Are we gonna end up in the big house too?" Jamie asked. 

"If we do at least we'll have a roof over our heads," Sam groaned. 

"Hey if worse comes to worse you can always hang with us Misfits," Althea suggested.

"Oh yeah that really makes me feel better!" Scott moaned. 

That's when the demons managed to break out of the nets and break free of the muzzles. "Oh no…" Bobby groaned. "Here we go again!" 

"THEY'RE LOOSE!" Mr. Ball screamed.

"HERE EAT THEM!" Ms. March shoved Mr. Ball and Ms. Snow in front of the demon. Mr. Ball screamed and Ms. Snow tried to shield his body with hers. 

"We have to do something!" Sugar shouted.

"There's only one thing we can do!" Sweet said.

"The ultimate fairy attack!" Syracuse said. 

"LOVE FAIRY RAINBOW HEART ATTACK!" They shouted as they raised their wands. They blasted the demons with a huge rainbow blast. The demons stopped in their tracks. 

"Phew…" Benny sighed. "Thank goodness that's over with! Now all I gotta do is figure out how to get rid of those demons."

"I think you've done enough damage today Mr. Barumpbump!" Doctor Strange appeared. 

"Hi Doc," Benny gulped. "Had a slight problem here with the fairies."

"No kidding," Dr. Strange growled. 

"Okay who are you?" Todd asked.

"I am Doctor Strange, supreme sorcerer of this realm," He introduced himself. "My job is to protect this dimension from mystical threats and to train those with magical abilities. Benny this was supposed to be a very simple training exercise. I mean these are only level 2 fairies. All you had to do was bring them back so I could send them home. I thought you could handle the task. Surprise, surprise I was wrong."

"Hey it wasn't all his fault!" Syracuse snapped. "Give him a break! Besides we've gotten a lot stronger than the last time we saw you!" 

"Yeah take a look!" Sweet pointed. To everyone's surprise both demons were now cuddling and cooing with each other. 

"What happened to those two?" Kurt asked.

"I think we overdid it on our love spell," Sugar said.

"Ya think?" Syracuse glared at her. 

"Good thing the purple one's a girl," Sweet said. "Isn't it sweet?"

"It's revolting that's what it is," Ms. March groaned.

"They're not the only one's affected," Tabitha pointed. "Look!" 

Mr. Bell and Ms. Snow were gazing into each other's eyes. "Oh Cindy!" Mr. Bell gasped. "I thought I'd never be able to tell you how I ever felt about you!"

"Oh Harold!" Ms. Snow twittered. "I didn't think you even knew I was alive! I've always cared for you!"

"When you threw yourself in front of that demon blast I thought…" Mr. Bell cooed.

"Well it was the least I could do for you since you shielded me the first time!" Ms. Snow squealed. 

"I think your love blast hit them too," Benny said.

"No ya think?" Logan looked at him. 

"This whole day has been like a wild dream, but now it has awakened me to the truth!" Mr. Bell said. "No more being timid! No more being afraid of life! I love you Cindy Snow! Will you marry me?"

"Oh yes! Yes my darling Harold!" Ms. Snow kissed him. 

"Hey can you two twits break it up for a second and help me deal with these mutants first?" Ms. March snapped.

"Oh of course," Mr. Bell said. "Professor Xavier…how can I ever thank you for all that you've done!" 

"WHAT?" Ms. March shouted.

"Yes if it wasn't for you my Howie and I would never be together at last," Ms. Snow twittered. 

"But they nearly got us killed!" Ms. March shouted. 

"Well these things happen," Mr. Ball said happily gazing into Ms. Snow's eyes. 

"THESE THINGS HAPPEN?" Ms. March shouted. "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR TINY FREAKING MIND YOU IDIOT?" 

"Oh shut up you…you unpleasant person!" Mr. Ball snapped. "I have had just about enough of your attitude! You are fired!" 

"WHAT?" Ms. March shouted. 

"That'll teach you for trying to get your superiors eaten," Ms. Snow stuck her tongue out at her. 

"Wait a minute…You're her superiors?" Ororo asked. "But I thought…"

"Well she has a very forceful personality," Mr. Bell explained.

"That I can believe," Shipwreck said. 

"I DON'T BELIEVE THIS!" Ms. March shouted. "YOU ARE TAKING THE SIDE OF THESE FREAKS AND WEIRDOES AND…." 

"Lady lighten up!" Benny gave a flick of the wand and soon Ms. March was floating twenty feet in the air. 

"Oh Benny you have been practicing your levitation," Dr. Strange grinned. "Good job." 

"What is going on out here?" Hank asked. The former sleeping students had followed him outside. 

"Oh you guys are finally awake," Tabitha said. "Boy did you miss an interesting day!" 

Hank and the others looked and saw two demons, a ruined back yard, one inspector flying and the other two kissing. "I see…" Hank blinked. 

"How long is she going to stay up there?" Bobby asked.

"Dunno," Benny shrugged. "Never really done that spell before." 

"So what do we do about two demons in our back yard?" Jean asked.

"Well actually," Dr. Strange sighed. "There is something I can do." 

**Be prepared for one of the strangest endings I have ever come up with! **


	10. Love Conquers AllExcept Stupidity

**Love Conquers All Except Stupidity**

Two hours later….

"I can't believe this is happening," Scott groaned. They were all sitting in chairs in the back lawn. Dr. Strange was before the demons. The female demon had a garland of flowers on top of its head. 

"I now pronounce you Demon and Demon-Wife!" Dr. Strange said. "You may kiss the…well kiss each other." And they did. 

"This is without a doubt the weirdest day of my life," Scott groaned.

"Yeah being stuck in Mojo's dimension was normal compared to this," Jean sighed. "Well at least the school is safe." 

"For now," Scott sighed. "I can't believe the other two inspectors were in such a hurry to elope they signed the papers that certified that we passed!"

"Mrs. Snow-Ball…" Jean shook her head. "That's what I can't believe." 

"I don't know what you were so worried about Scott," Althea said. "Everything turned out fine."

"Yeah if you don't include nearly getting killed and losing the Institute…" Scott grumbled. 

Dr. Strange opened a portal and both demons happily entered it. "Well there go the monsters," Kurt sighed as they disappeared. 

"Speaking of which I think Ms. March has finally deflated," Shipwreck pointed.

She had finally fallen to the ground. "I don't believe this!" Ms. March snapped.

"And neither will anyone else if you tell anyone what happened here today," Xavier grinned. "Mr. Ball and Ms. Snow assured me that they won't tell anyone and if you say anything they will strongly deny it."

"What did you do? Blackmail them? Threaten them?" Ms. March snapped. 

"I think it's more the fact that you've been such a pain in the butt over the few months working with them," Shipwreck snickered. "That should teach you to be nice to your co-workers!" 

"I swear I will find a way to get my revenge on you muties if it's the last thing I do!" Ms. March snarled. "I don't know when, I don't know how…but you'll pay for what you've done to me! You're gonna pay!" She turned around and stormed away. The sound of something squishing under her heel soon followed. "WHAT DID I STEP IN? IS THAT HORSE…?" 

"Oh that's not very nice," Todd winced at the profanities coming from the woman. 

"I have a feeling that's gonna come back to bite us in the butt," Scott said. 

"Yeah but something tells me nobody's gonna believe her anyway," Shipwreck waved. Then something exploded. "Now what?"

The three fairies were chasing Kitty and shooting off fireworks with their wands at her. "WILL YOU CUT IT OUT!" She screamed. 

"GET HER!" Sugar snapped.

"ENEMY OF LOVE!" Sweet screamed.

"DIE!" Syracuse shouted. 

"What is going on now?" Hank groaned.

"Uh…" Benny gulped. "Well you see somehow the fairies got it into their head that Kitty's the one responsible for the whole love triangle thing."

"Well they're not completely wrong," Pietro snickered. 

"And how did they come to that conclusion?" Dr. Strange growled.

"I really thought the joke was funny," Benny frowned. "And Kitty laughed so…"

"Never mind!" Dr. Strange held up his hand. "I don't want to know anymore!" 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Kitty screamed as the fairies chased her. 

"I think we'd better help her," Benny gulped.

"Why?" Pietro snickered. 

"Do you have…?" Dr. Strange started to ask.

"An open bar?" Xavier finished as he took out a flask and handed it to strange. 

"Let me guess you didn't have to read my mind to figure that out?" Dr. Strange took a drink as the mayhem went on behind him. 

"YEOWWW! LIKE THAT HURTS!" Kitty yelled.

"I WILL SAVE YOU KITTY!" Peter shouted.

"NO I WILL!" Lance shouted.

"IN YOUR DREAMS!" Peter snapped back.

"BOBBY WATCH YOUR AIM!" Scott shouted. 

"Actually that was me…" Benny said. "Sorry!" 

"Oh lord now my apprentice has left a pile of snow on the lawn," Dr. Strange groaned. 

"You think he's a problem you should try teaching my students sometime," Xavier groaned.

"Wanna trade?" Dr. Strange asked. 

****


End file.
